kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Nobunaga (OOO)
Nobunaga (nicknamed Nobu by Eiji) is a Cell Medal-based homonculus of the famous Japanese warlord and daimyo, Oda Nobunaga created by the Kougami Foundation that appears in the Kamen Rider OOO portion of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core and serves as the main antagonist as the Greeed-like monster, Armored Warrior Inhumanoid. His personal symbol is the Oda clan's Mon, the lotus. History ﻿When the Kougami Foundation discovered the mummified remains of Oda Nobunaga, they used a process to create a Cell Medal based homonculus of the warlord, with the original Nobunaga's memories stored into him. However, during his awakening he escapes from the foundation scared and confused while begining to attack descendants of major clans of the Sengoku period who arranged his death as an incomplete Armored Warrior Inhumanoid. He is then placed in Eiji Hino's care who shows him how much the world has changed without any knowledge on who he really is. He visits a library one day and after spending much time reading through several books, he gains a better understanding of the world. While on a job with Eiji, he fixes a computer bug that the Marshall Software company had much difficulty in, and is given a job in the company. He later then gains control of the company by gaining a majority share and becoming Chairman. At an auction selling his past life's items like the Hatsuhana he meets Kosei Kougami and wins the auction by exchanging it with the stocks he bought from the Kougami Foundation and his personal portfolio. At a ride back to his company he explains his desire to have the world under his control, much like how the original Nobunaga desired control over Japan. Kougami then gives him the Birth System as a present for his desires. He would use the abilities of the Birth system to fight a Pteranodon Yummy to gain the public's attention and would attempt to kill Yoshino Akechi when he found out she is a direct descendant of the man mainly responsible for the original Oda Nobunaga's death, Akechi Mitsuhide. However after seeing her dance he remembers a dancer from his past life and tries to get her to be his Narashiba. When she refuses, Nobunaga attempts to kill her as the incomplete Inhumanoid her only to be stopped by Eiji who proceeds to fight him as Kamen Rider OOO. However their fight is interrupted by the appearance of a female Pteranodon Yummy and Nobunaga suffers memory loss due to a Cell Medal breakdown but slowly remembers Eiji. After a small talk with Eiji, he realises that he had only lived for his own desires and never payed attention to anything else. Visiting Yoshino in the hospital he heals her injured leg, with the last his energy while collapsing. Maki then shows up and puts three black Core Medals (Sasori, Kani, and Ebi) into Nobunaga as the final part in the experiment, completing his transformation into the Greeed-like Armored Warrior Inhumanoid. During his final battle with OOO, he recalls Yoshino's dancing and after his defeat at the hands of OOO Sagohzo Combo's Scanning Charge, Nobunaga requests that Eiji give Yoshino a flower from him as he disperses into Cell Medals while the Black Core Medals fly into the distance, resonating with the Memory Memory. Abilities Nobunaga ﻿As a revived version of Oda Nobunaga, Nobunaga has a vast amount of knowledge in battle field strategy and is a highly skilled fighter with or without the power of the O Medals. He also possesses the original Nobunaga's ability in business, buying out Marshall Software from his former superiors and making himself chairman. After spending many hours within a library and reading several books, he gains skills such as debugging a computer within seconds whereas an entire company had difficulty and would take a week to fix it. Armored Warrior Inhumanoid As the Armored Warrior Inhumanoid, Nobunaga becomes a feared individual with his natural abilities increased greatly. At first he appears in an incomplete form with no face and is armed with a skull decorated sword. His favorite word while in this form is "Judgement" when killing his targets. However, once he is injected with the black Core Medals, his form becomes complete with a samurai-like helmet, a demonic version of the original Oda's face, and a black cape. His attacks in this form becomes more powerful as well such as an energy sword slash demolishing the walls of a hospital where as in his incomplete form, it could only go a minimal distance and was less powerful. Kamen Rider Birth Main Article: Kamen Rider Birth Statistics *Height: 199 cm *Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters: *Punch power: 3.5 t *Kick power: 8 t *Jump power: 45 m *Speed: 100m/5s For a while Nobunaga became Kamen Rider Birth to fight a male Pteranodon Yummy. Like Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Birth's powers stem from the O Medals that power the Greeed and their Yummy creations. However, Kamen Rider Birth's powers originate solely from the Kougami Foundation's technology developed by Kiyoto Maki to utilize the power of the Cell Medals. On Birth's armor there are capsules called Receptacle Orbs (リセプタクルオーブ, Riseputakuru Ōbu), in which the Birth CLAWs system is installed in until a Cell Medal is used to summon the weapons. However, due to using Cell Medals as opposed to Core Medals, Birth was at a disadvantage against a single Greeed. Kamen Rider Birth's exosuit has originally a self-destruct function built into it. However, the self-destruct function has been disabled by Shintaro Goto when Kiyoto Maki has defected to Greeed side. Category:Greeed Category:Temporal Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen rider like Category:OOO Riders